1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilets for disposing of human waste, in particular a toilet for human beings that does not consume water but eliminates liquid and solid human waste through dehydration, evaporation, and grinding, resulting in a sanitized disposable waste powder products.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of toilets is almost universal in today's society. Conventional toilets use anywhere from one to seven gallons of water each time the toilet is flushed, at least in most industrialized countries. The waste of water continues whether the human waste is liquid or solid. The net effect is a tremendous consumption of water throughout the United States and other industrialized countries.
Other environments are such that disposing of human waste in lakes and oceans and canals is on some cases prohibited and in other cases certainly undesirable as a way of eliminating human waste. Boats are a particular problem often with a direct dumping of human waste overboard into the surrounding waters. Thus, there exists in conventional toilet use and in certain environmental impact uses, the need for a toilet for disposing of human waste that does not consume water and that does not result in disposing of raw sewerage or raw human waste into the surrounding environment.
The present invention solves the problem by providing a toilet that dehydrates, sanitizes and reduces human waste to a safely disposable sanitized powder or ash that can be returned to the soil.
Another problem in some toilets is that they utilize very toxic chemicals such as hydrochloric acid or chlorine that is poured into a holding tank for purification purposes.
Oftentimes, the material can be ground up and treated with very undesirable toxic chemicals which themselves are harmful to the environment when the entire matter is released.
Other forms of disposing of sewerage and human waste includes the use of septic tanks which are common in many parts of the United States and which oftentimes result in an increased bacterial count of surrounding water supplies, especially during heavy rains and the like. Although many areas are trying to rid themselves of septic tanks, they are still quite common.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,930 issued Mar. 19, 1991 to Kishi et al shows a device for drying raw sewerage. The device employs a plurality of heat balls which are paddled around and which allow for some dehydration of sewerage. The system here requires a fairly inefficient array of chemical elements which attempt to dehydrate the waste materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,074 issued Oct. 6, 1992 also to Kishi, shows a similar device that utilizes conductive heating as the heating elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,724 issued Jun. 15, 1993 to Blankenship, shows an incinerator toilet with a removal catalyst container. One of the drawbacks of this device is that it uses pellets for reducing odor, which are inserted and removed for replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,924 issued to Hachima, on Jan. 11, 1994, shows a method and apparatus for disposing of body waste that includes inductive heating.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing an extremely efficient toilet that uses a small amount of electrical energy for heating and dehydration and an efficient grinder for producing a powder-like substance that is sanitized for return to the environment without any water being utilized.